


Of PJs and Hot Cocoa

by arcadia_trash



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, sleepy, these two are disgustingly cute i am happy to make this, troll!jim fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia_trash/pseuds/arcadia_trash
Summary: Stealing your boyfriend’s clothes doesn’t end when he becomes a 7 foot tall troll-human hybrid. Claire is more than happy to abuse this privilege.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Jlaire - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Of PJs and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> For @nattikay on tumblr! She is a sweet friend and always showing me WIPs of her fanwork, and recently she made a lovely sketch of my oc Wren. I felt like giving her a ficlet as a thank you – her theme for this was “pajama fluff.”

Trollhunting was normally exciting. At least, it had been over the past several months. In between the war over Killahead Bridge and then later defeating Gunmar, Jim found himself overworked and overwhelmed with the mantle of protecting the world from evil.

But now, it grew…well, mundane. Somewhat repetitious. At least for now. Trollmarket finally camped within the caves that would one day be their new flourishing city, and for now people were setting up living accommodations to prepare for the work ahead of them.

That left Jim with guard duty. LOTS of guard duty.

Guard the miners as they look for precious metals. Guard the new city entrance until Blinky and Merlin configured the new magical gateways that would protect them. Guard the scavenging parties as they looked into the forest and local small New Jersey town for food and supplies. Guard the forest surrounding them in case those packs of wild animals were actually bitter enemies from a leftover war.

One week in and Jim found he preferred the trip to New Jersey over this. He stumbled into the cave he claimed as his resting spot, armor falling away and the amulet placed into his pocket. All he wanted was some comfy pjs and a hot chocolate to ease himself into a restful sleep before working again.

Only one problem: Claire beat him to it.

“C’mon Claire, I wanna sleep.” Jim huffed. He used a giant hand to gently roll a sleeping Claire to her side. She gave out a snore and snuggled deeper into the pajamas far too big for her size.

“Claire now you’re just faking it.” Jim tried not to laugh. He then held out a single finger and tickled her side. Finally, Claire squealed and relented.

“Okay fine, you win!” She sat up, revealing that she was, indeed, wearing Jim’s pajamas. “But you were supposed to be here for dinner three hours ago. This is just payback.”

“Not my fault local gnomes tried to start a party in town.” Jim snorted. “So, what do I need to do to get my stuff back?”

“One hot cocoa please.” Claire smiled sleepily, laying back down on his little cot. A blanket wrapped about her shoulders as her eyes closed. “And make it snappy, before I fall asleep again.”

Jim responded by smothering her face with pecks and kisses, earning him more squeals.

“N-no fair!” Claire giggled as she was forced to sit up. “Only punctual boyfriends get kisses from me, you know.”

“My apologies then.” Jim answered, giving her a final kiss on her forehead. “You want marshmallow with your cocoa?”

“Yes please.”

She watched him as he took out water and a mix packet, to make their late night snack over a camping stove. It was a chilly night with her boyfriend by a warm stove and hot drinks on hand. Perhaps punctual boyfriends weren’t so needed after all.


End file.
